Ready for a New Adventure?
by Miriam-OQiEC
Summary: La sonrisa estampada en su rostro lo era todo, él la pudo ver a través del espejo. - ¿Y entonces My Lady? - Regina dio un pequeño salto y aún con el pedazo de pergamino en una mano y el anillo en la otra se volvió hacia donde venía la voz. OUTLAWQUEEN


**READY FOR A NEW ADVENTURE?**

La sonrisa estampada en su rostro lo era todo, él la pudo ver a través del espejo.

\- ¿Y entonces My Lady? - Regina dio un pequeño salto y aún con el pedazo de pergamino en una mano y el anillo en la otra se volvió hacia donde venía la voz.

\- ¿Lista para una nueva aventura? - una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del ladrón mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia donde estaba la reina de su corazón. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, recostó el arco y las flechas al tocador, tomó el anillo de Regina e hincándose en una rodilla y mirándola a los ojos colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

\- ¿Quiere casarse conmigo My Lady?

Inevitablemente una lágrima resbaló, y aún, castaño perdido en azul, toda su vida pareció pasar frente a ella en segundos, desde lo más triste y trágico, hasta este preciso momento que sin duda era uno de los más bellos y felices de su vida, los últimos meses junto a él habían sido maravillosos porque estando juntos, ¿acaso importaba a donde irían? No!. Dos enamorados él y ella, para siempre juntos, indivisibles, almas gemelas, lo que había soñado desde niña y ocultado toda su juventud se haría por fin realidad. Un matrimonio, no a la fuerza, no por obligación, ni por poder, sólo por la magia más fuerte y poderosa que existía El Amor. Amor que daba y recibía, amor que embriagaba y calentaba su corazón por completo por aquel ladrón del tatuaje de león, aquel al que Campanita dijo estaba destinada y que ahora estaba segura que así era. Sin duda alguna el hombre al frente de ella era su final feliz.

\- ¿Amor? - preguntó preocupado el arquero, mientras secaba las lágrimas de la reina.

\- Robin... - susurró.

\- Regina, amor... Ok... no digas nada... Yo sólo creí que estábamos listos para..

\- Amor, estoy lista - dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo con todo el cariño y amor que le profesaba - Estoy Lista para esta nueva aventura... contigo, sólo contigo amor! - dijo sonriendo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su ladrón.  
La felicidad en ambos se rebalsaba en sus corazones, manifestándose con potentes y rítmicos latidos. Él no pudo evitar levantarla un poco y girarla en sus brazos, haciéndola soltar una sonora carcajada..

\- Shhh... shh amor la despertarás...

\- Te amo ladrón.

\- Yo te amo más mi reina - él no pudo contener el estar más tiempo sin beber de sus labios y la besó, un beso que ella respondió de inmediato. Ella con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y él abrazándola por la cintura iban transformando el tierno beso en uno apasionado y lleno de deseo. Cuando el aire se hizo escaso ambos se separaron y él la observó unos segundos, tan bella, tan cautivante, tan suya. Llevó una mano hasta su cabello y desató el moño, dejándolo caer en largas ondas por su espalda hasta su cintura, para nuevamente besarla como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Lentamente la hizo retroceder y entre besos y caricias la recostó sobre la cama imperial con cuatro columnas y dosel que tantas veces habían compartido, pero que sabía esta vez sería diferente, pues la compartiría con su futura esposa.

\- Robin, Amor... - decía la reina con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Mmmh?

\- Ro - Robin, espe - ra! - dijo sosteniendo el rostro del ladrón y acariciando su barba de tres dias - Ella está por despertar... - depositó un "piquito" sobre los labios de él.

\- Están las doncellas para verla unos minutos - dijo él en tono triste y ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha - Regina, quiero hacerte el amor - Dijo él acariciándola sobre el bello vestido azul.

Ella también quería estar con él, quería que él le hiciera el amor, sonrió ante la sinceridad de su ladrón y lo besó intensamente.

Dos cuerpos que ansiaban amarse, dos almas conectadas por el amor y el destino, se entregaban a la pasión y el sexo.

Él se levantó un poco para deshacerse de la camisa sin despegar los ojos de la bella mujer que tenía en frente, se quitó las botas y se agachó para quitarle los tacones a su reina, ella de inmediato se apoyó en sus codos para observar el siguiente paso que su ladrón daría. Una vez haberla dejado descalza se puso de pie y le extendió su mano, ella la tomó sin dudar y cuando por fin estuvo de pie, él la besó nuevamente, devorando esos labios rojos que tanto amaba, mientras ella acariciaba los fuertes músculos de su espalda y brazos, ella adoraba tanto esos pequeños gruñidos de él, pues eran producto del roce piel con piel y de lo que sólo ella podía hacerle sentir.

Mientras los labios del ladrón viajaban por el cuello de la morena, sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda en busca de la cremallera, encontrándola y despojándola de inmediato de aquella fina, elegante pero impertinente pieza que era el vestido azul con incrustaciones de plata y piedras preciosas.

Al verse en desventaja en cuanto a ropa se trataba y a él aún con unas cuantas piezas de más, llevó sus manos a la cintura del arquero, queriendo aflojar el cinturón y quitarle los pantalones que tanto estorbaban, pero aquel astuto ladrón no se lo permitió, tomó las delicadas manos que buscaban desesperadas el botón y las puso detrás de su espalda, dejándola inmóvil, lo cual la hizo soltar un dulce gemido de frustración, provocando una sonrisa en él, que ella sintió en su cuello entre besos y mordidas que el príncipe de los ladrones dejaba.

\- Robin, tie - tienes - mu - mucha ropa - dijo ella estremeciéndose con las caricias del ladrón y tratando de soltar sus manos de las de él. Él sonrió de nuevo ante las palabras de su reina, soltó sus manos, llevó las suyas hasta debajo de los torneados muslos y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, haciéndole dar un pequeño gritito, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos por instinto y él la llevó nuevamente hasta la cama, depositándola con sumo cuidado; se apartó un poco y le quitó el sujetador y corset dejando que su piel brillara ante los rayos de sol, que entraban por la gran ventana del dormitorio de la reina.

\- Eres Hermosa Regina! - besó un seno - Y tan mía! - besó el otro, haciéndola arquear levemente su espalda ante las sensaciones placenteras que empezaban a dar frutos entre sus piernas.

Le encantaba verla así, disfrutando del placer que sólo él le daba. Con los ojos cerrados, la voz entrecortada y gimiendo para él. Jugando con sus pechos y torturándola de placer, la escuchó decir.

\- Robin, por favor, desnúdate.

Él sabía que ella con sólo un movimiento de su mano podía dejarlo completamente desnudo, pero al parecer quería que él mismo lo hiciera. Desnudarse frente a ella y para ella.

Bajó besando lentamente el valle entre sus senos, su definido abdomen, recorrió su ombligo con su lengua y llegó a donde ella más quería, la reina abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza un poco para observarlo, pero nuevamente la dejó caer al sentir sus labios sobre el centro de su femineidad, luego de quitarle la pequeña pieza que llevaba como ropa interior.

Ella no podía aguantar más, NO PODÍA, ese astuto ladrón la estaba excitando de una manera sinigual, lo cual le enojaba pero le encantaba.

\- Robin por favor, te quiero dentro! - suplicó entre suaves gemidos. Él tampoco podía con la dureza dentro de sus pantalones, así que se arrodilló sobre la cama, con ella entre sus piernas, se despojó del pantalón y lo arrojó en alguna parte de la habitación. Se colocó sobre la reina, midiendo su peso para no lastimarla, tomó nuevamente sus manos, las guió a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la penetró lentamente, la reina tragó en seco al sentirlo por fin dentro, su pequeño cuerpo se movió un poco tratando de ajustarse perfectamente a él, cuando Robin vio que por fin ella se quedaba quieta, le preguntó:

\- Lista Amor? - ella asintió, rodeó la cintura del arquero con sus piernas y entonces él empezó a moverse, haciendo que placenteros jadeos y gemidos se escaparan de ambos. Sólo ello, las respiraciones entrecortadas y el choque de sus sexos era el único sonido en esa habitación.

\- Ohhh Regina... Te amo tanto!

\- Y yo te amo a ti, mmmh , gracias por hacerme tan feliz - respondió la reina - Bésame por favor! - él así lo hizo, la besó mientras llegaban juntos a su clímax.

Una vez terminado de amarse de la forma más íntima que sólo un par de enamorados pueden hacerlo; ella se encontraba con la cabeza sobre su fuerte y musculoso pecho, con las piernas enredadas a las de él y dibujando círculos con su dedo índice sobre su abdomen, mientras miraba su bello anillo, él la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

\- Eres maravillosa - ella sonrió y levantó su cabeza para recibir un tierno beso.

\- Tú también lo eres, Gracias por completarme.

\- Gracias Tú por amarme, por soportarme y por dame el privilegio de ser mi esposa - la reina sonrió emocionada con las palabras del arquero - Creo que deberíamos empezar a planear nuestra boda ¿No le parece My Lady?

\- Sí - contestó sonriendo y sentándose mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese?

\- mmm, bueno en realidad quiero algo íntimo, sólo nuestros amigos y...

\- Majestad? - la reina fue interrumpida por el toque en la puerta - La princesa Amelia acaba de despertar. Ella sonrió.

\- Bueno, tendremos que dejar los preparativos de la boda para después, Voy por nuestra princesa - dijo el ladrón poniéndose de pie luego de besar los labios de su amada. Se puso los pantalones y salió de la habitación para regresar en minutos con una pequeña bebé envuelta en una tierna mantita lila.

Regina se encontraba ya vestida con su camisón de dormir blanco.

\- Esta pequeña princesa, amaneció con hambre - dijo Robin con la bebé en brazos, mientras la tierna nenita tomaba de su mamila, sin quitar sus bonitos ojitos color chocolate del rostro de su padre.

\- Dámela Robin - pidió la Reina, estirando sus brazos para recibir a su bella princesa Mia. Él la colocó en su regazo, la nena sin dejar la mamila sonrió al ver a su madre. El arquero se sentó juntó a su reina, besó su frente y las observó por largos minutos.

\- ¿En qué piensas Amor? - preguntó Regina.

\- En que soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerlas.

 **FIN**


End file.
